Suzume No Tsuki
by Kuroi no Tsubasa
Summary: Tsubasa managed to escape from his mother's siege on a full moon night and headed out to the forest. What will happen then? And who's Suzume-chan?
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**(I don't own Captain Tsubasa .Its ownership goes to its respectful owners. I only own the plot and Suzume-chan)**

A full moon, shining through the forest's trees, and a strange voice calling out, "It's time to find your destiny."

"Who is calling out for me?", Tsubasa said.

TREEN TREEN TREEN

"*sigh* Such a strange dream!", said Tsubasa as he put off his alarm clock. He washed his face, got dressed up for school and looked at his calendar. It was the beginning of the month. He sighed as he remembered all those awkward events that happen each month's beginning as he went down the stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom.", he greeted .

"Good morning, dear.", his mom greeted back, as they sat down for breakfast.

He took breakfast and carried his bag to head out to school. "Take care Tsubasa, you should be home before sunset.", his mom said.

He sighed, "but…."

"No buts, I am your mom and I know what's better for you."

"Okay.", he sighed as he left home for school.

On his way to school he was too busy with his own thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was coming the other way and bumped against her.

TSUBASA'S POV:

I fell down and so she did. When I opened my eyes I saw a very beautiful figure. 'No, no, no Sanae is more beautiful.' I shook my head hard trying to convince myself but I had to accept it. She had long charcoal –black hair with fringes which were right above her catty-wide amber orbs and a slight blush on her cheeks.

NORMAL POV:

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was walking.",Tsubasa said while giving out his hand to the girl.

"It's okay,Tsubasa-kun.",she said.

"B-but how do you know my name?",he asked.

"Simply, I am a football fan, I'm Suzume." ,she said and ran away.

Tsubasa was surprised for she didn't say her full name. He shrugged and continued his way to school. At school it all went smoothly and while coming back home Sanae asked him to go camping with them.

"I'll see , but don't bet too much on that . It's the beginning of the month after all.", he replied.

"Hmmm, see you later then.", she said, and each went to their homes.

At home:

"Today on my way to school I collided with a girl. She said that her name was Suzume.",Tsubasa said while helping his mom with dinner.

"Huh, Suzume! ", she said surprised.

"Mom, you seem surprised, do you know her?",he asked.

"No, not at all.", she replied.

They ate dinner and then he went his room and changed his clothes and went downstairs and towards the door when his mom pulled him from his shirt and asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Camping", he answered innocently.

"No you are not going to go any were.", she said rather harshly ,"go to your room ,now. "she continued.

He went up while murmuring "but it's not fair, not fair.".

He closed his room's door and lay on the bed .He started feeling a great pain. "Again, why does it all happen on this day?", he said in a disturbed tone when suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Great!",he exclaimed as he got up from his bed and opened the window. He stood on the windowsill and slowly jumped so that he won't get hurt. He then ran as fast as he could to the forest but before reaching to the place where his friends were, he feel on his knees, almost killed by pain. He saw his hands turn out into claws and felt fur grow all over his body, and then fainted.

**A/N:**

**How was it ? It's my first story so please review. Criticism, ideas and comments are accepted. Want a hint for what will happen next? See the next chapter.**

**Arigatougozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2: suzume's true identity

Chapter2:

**(I don't own CT. I only own Suzume-chan and my plot.)**

**A/N: Suzume No Tsuki means sparrow of moon .The name is inspired by the girl's name and the forest's moon. I think it will be clear as you read.**

Suzume –chan's POV:

I saw him run at light speed and suddenly he fell down wincing in pain. I didn't try to approach him until he stopped wincing and for a reason I know very well he fainted. He was no longer the human Tsubasa I used to see;yes, he was like me a wolf. I ran as fast as possible and thought to transform back into a human when a girl about our age with short brown hairs came and she seemed to observe both of us, so I tried my best to carry him and move out of her sight.

Normal POV:

There he was the wolf Tsubasa, a black wolf with red streaks and that girl he already pumped with in the morning. She was as a wolf too but a white one with violet streaks. Sanae was there too, observing the white wolf trying to help the other black one.

"What a lovely scene!"she thought while observing the moon above them.

Meanwhile Suzume tried her best to carry the wolf away without transforming back into a human and she finally did it. She pushed him until she was out of sight and then transformed back into a human and carried him until his house.

How did she know where his home was? I have no idea.

She rang the door bell with one hand while carrying the wolf with her other hand. (He apparently had immature power and transformed into a small wolf so it was easy to carry.) When Natsuko, Tsubasa's mom, opened the door she almost screamed out of surprise.

"SUZUME!" she exclaimed.

From where did she know the amber-eyed girl? I don't even know .

"Yes it's me." Suzume said.

"But what is this wolf, Suzume?" asked Natsuko.

"He's your son." Suzume replied simply.

"WHO?"Natsuko said, "b-but Tsubasa is in his room."

"May be he just escaped your siege. You know he is no longer a kid…."Suzume said, "….Mom."

She called Natsuko MOM! What the hell is happening? Is she really her daughter or is she an adopted child?

"Let me take Tsubasa to his room." Natsuko said, "Come in please honey."

She took Tsubasa who was starting to come back to normal and went to his room. She placed him on his bed and closed the window, now knowing how he went out of the house. 'He should get a good scolding for this', she thought as she came down. She then took the girl to the kitchen and they both sat face to face around the dining table for a long discussion.

"So Tsubasa discovered his powers already." Natsuko said while resting her face between her palms worriedly.

"Yes, he did, and that's the greatest problem. Now you have to tell him the truth and he should not go out without another werewolf because if the vampires find out about it …." Suzume said stopping at a very familiar voice that continued innocently "They will harm me!"

"TSUBASA…", both women exclaimed.

"Since when are you listening to us?", Natsuko said.

"Since she called you MOM." He said stressing the word mom. "May you explain me what is happening, first you told me I have no siblings and you didn't ever let me out at night and now a strange girl from nowhere appears and calls you mom. I don't understand anything "he said rudely.

"First, speak politely and second, you should get a good scolding for leaving through the window. What recklessness is there in your head? What would have happened if you hurt yourself; and didn't I tell you not to go out?" Natsuko shouted at the boy who by now looked down and asked in a low and apparently broken tone "W-why… I just want to understand."

"Now that you heard her call me mom, I will tell you who Suzume-chan is. Suzume- chan is your elder sister…."

**A/N:**

**This is the end of the second chapter. I hope you like it. As you know reviews are the fuel of my inspiration, so please review.**

**Arigatougozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3 : beginning of the trouble

Chapter3:

**(I don't own CT. I only own Suzume-chan and my plot.)**

"Now that you heard her call me mom, I will tell you who Suzume-chan is. Suzume- chan is your elder sister…."

"b-but why didn't I see her before?" Tsubasa asked.

"You see my dear , your father is a werewolf but I am not so when your sister was born she had full werewolf power but you didn't have much power. So we gave your sister to your grandparents claiming that she should stay with them to practice and we kept the fact that we still have you hidden from your father's family so as not to put him in shame and not to cause you trouble." Natsuko said.

"T-trouble! Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"There had been wars between our race, werewolves, and vampires and they now have a new technique of fighting. They kidnap those who are weak from us and brainwash them." Suzume said.

"brainwash them" Tsubasa repeated to himself.

"Yes they brainwash them and make them more and more powerful to use them against us. Now that you know your powers and you know everything you should be careful and stop your recklessness or else you well become a heartless wolf." his sister continued.

"But isn't there anything we can do about it?"Natsuko said.

"Of course there is, but it's a bit hard."Suzume replied.

"What it is?" Natsuko and the boy asked curiously.

"Practice" she replied "you should practice your powers more and I will help you every month beginning in the forest but no one should know about it." She continued

"Why?!" he asked innocently

"Because maybe there would be a vampire among your friends." She said

"WHAT?"he exclaimed

"Hahahahaha, you are so naïve, I think I will enjoy playing on you, mwahahaha."She said in an evil witch style.

"It's not fair. Why should you be the elder one?"Tsubasa said in a crying shibi form.

"Now go to your bed and sleep you have school tomorrow." she said pushing him towards the stairs.

"You can go get your things and live with us now my dear daughter."Natsuko said

The next day:

Natsuko and her children walk up early for school. Of course Suzume shifted to Nankatsu School to keep track of her younger brother as he might be in danger any time. They went to school and each of them went to there respective classes.

At Suzume's class:

"Today I want to announce a new admission in our class, Ozora-san please come in." the teacher said.

She entered the class and introduced herself in an atmosphere of murmur's from her knew classmates asking whether she is Tsubasa's sister or a relative.

"*sigh* brother is surely popular" she sighed to herself.

She sat down in her place while murmurs continued until the teacher told them to quit. Then everything went back to normal.

At Tsubasa's class:

"Tsubasa-kun, why didn't you come yesterday?" Sanae asked.

"Um u I was umm…"Tsubasa stammered.

"It's alright no need to tell anything .ah you know what I saw yesterday." she said

Tsubasa felt sweat flow at the back of his neck 'what did she see? No no Tsubasa she didn't see you transform .No maybe she saw…..' his thought was cut by her words.

"I saw two cute wolves one was black and the other was white and the white one seemed that she was waking the black up under the moonlight and when I appeared the white one took the black one away. But they were lovely I just wished you were there to see how lovely they were."she said

Tsubasa released a sigh of relief 'I thought she saw me'

"Sanae-chan, were you …"Tsubasa was cut by his friends say

"the teacher is coming."

And they all sat in there places before the teacher came and introduced a new admission who looked too weird .he kept staring at Tsubasa as if he knew him.

'ah I don't feel relaxed. Why ? I am usually friendly why do I feel this…..'Tsubasa thought.

**A/N:**

**This is the end of the third chapter. I hope you like it. As you know reviews are the fuel of my inspiration, so please you have suggestions for the new admissions name send it in a review as well.  
**

**Arigatougozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4: strange transfer student

Chapter4:

**Sorry for the late update, but i was so busy with my exams.**

**(I don't own CT. I only own Suzume-chan and any OC I introduce and my plot.)**

'Ah I don't feel relaxed. Why? I am usually friendly why I do feel this…..'Tsubasa thought.

Tsubasa's POV:

He seemed to look at me and he had a vigorous look under his glasses. His name Alexander and he was from England. He had reddish brown eyes that had a crimson shine in it and his hair was strawberry-blonde.

I don't know why but I didn't feel comfortable when he came nearby and whispered in my ears "Looks like we will have fun."

Why does he say such a thing if he doesn't know me. I thought that I will have to discuss it with Suzume.

Normal POV:

After the bell for lunch time had rung, Tsubasa gave a sigh of relief as he took his lunch and went out of the class room. Sanae asked him to have lunch with them but he told her he had something else to do. He went to Suzume his sister to tell her about that new boy.

With Suzume:

"Hey, how was your first day here?" he said

"Awkward. You sure are popular, they were like are you Tsubasa's brother. "she replied

"And what did you say?"

"I said that you are my cousin."

"Oh did you really…."

"Yes, I don't want many people to come at our home, by the way, why aren't you with your friends?"

"Yeah I was about to get to it, well we have a new classmate from England, he is rather weird."

"Why?!"

"His eyes have a slight crimson shade, he whispered into my ears that it would be fun even though he doesn't know me, and his name it was the weirdest."

"What is it?"

"Alex Ander"

"What?" she rolled her eyes and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"He said rather annoyed

"Because you are an idiot .It's Alexander his name not ALEX and ANDER."

"But how? he didn't say a full name he just said Alexander."

"And by the way did you know that Alexander is a famous vampire name."

"What? So now I have a vampire classmate."

"Not exactly, maybe he isn't, but be careful. "she said while trying to stifle her laugh.

Meanwhile, Sanae passed by when she saw her beloved Tsubasa with another girl. She didn't see his face but she saw her face. The girl was laughing and had a slight blush on her cheeks (which was a permanent one) and was almost Sanae's height although she was older. Sanae didn't help but feel bad…..

**A/N:**

**This is the end of the fourth chapter. I hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll know who Alexander is and how Sanae felt. Anyway, don't forget to drop a review, and please expect late updates.  
**

**Arigatougozaimasu**


End file.
